


Blood

by frnkstop



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Frerard, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkstop/pseuds/frnkstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rich, exquisite and rude vampire meets a punk, teenage human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

The smell.

You haven't had the pleasure of beautiful smells, until you smell blood. I partially believe that I enjoy the smell more than the taste. Almost. 

The smell is sharp, metallic (as all humans describe it), and its own original aroma that tells you, 'this is blood'.

I was adoring over the smell when the victim let out another scream. I clamped my right hand over his mouth, the left one holding his weight entirely by gripping his neck. 

"Shut up, filthy rat." I growl, hearing a whimper in reply. 

I stick my fangs once again into his neck, gripping his throat tighter in case he decides to scream again. 

The feeling of blood going down your throat is almost...well, arousin . Its pure pleasure in all the right places. I feel the man grow quiet and limp, and I drop him immediately, uninterested and full. I take my knife out and tilt his chin up, pressing the blade deep into his neck. I make the cut thick, cutting over my punctures, hiding the bites. 

I position the body to look as if someone just ran up and slit his throat. I run a bloody hand through my rather long black hair, when I hear a voice. 

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" 

I can tell already that the voice is coming from a young teenage boy. I smirk. What an idiot. He just became a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I know it sucks.


End file.
